


Some Nights

by Sam_Kabaam



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Kabaam/pseuds/Sam_Kabaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus surprises Abby with a walk! A short fic I made because why the hell not?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really bad day today and needed something to write, so here YA go!

Some nights, she's caught up in medical, tending to the wounded or organizing medicine. Some nights, she sits by the fire, alone and with her thoughts. Some nights, she takes a walk around the camp, checking in on her people. But, tonight wasn't going to be like any other night.  
The sun began drifting closer and closer to the edge of the earth. The day was warm, but the crisp breeze helped assist in keeping the people comfortable. As Abby sat down at a table in the middle of camp, she was accompanied by an unexpected visitor.   
"You ready to go?" Spoke Marcus, staring questionably at her. His hair was damp from sweat, and the scruff on his face blended with the grime that ran along his olive skin. Even his clothes were streaked with sweat and dirt, like everybody else's. Even in his state, Abby still felt a slight tickle in her stomach, just from the sight of him. However, she didn't look any better. Her hair was a mess. And, like Marcus's, her skin was dirty with grime.   
"What do you mean? Where are we going?" She asked, a little worried at his question.   
"For a walk. Are you ready?"  
"Well, who said we were going for a walk?"Abby said jokingly, but; still intrigued at where he was going with this.   
"Well, if you come with me, you'll find out," Marcus stood again and began walking towards the gate, leaving Abby's pack on the table. She smiled, and didn't hesitate to follow, she'd become curious.  
As they left camp, and entered the lush shade of the forest, Marcus stopped walking, and turned to face her,"so, you decided to follow," he smiled.   
"Yes! Now tell me where we're going!" Laughed Abby.   
"I can't! It's a secret!" He hollered.   
Marcus bent down, getting closer and closer to Abby's ear. Abby felt his warm breath on her skin, it didn't phase her. Instead she breathed him in.   
"But," he said, whispering in her ear,"if you follow me, I know you won't be disappointed."  
Marcus straightened up, and began walking again. Abby was mesmerized by what had just occurred, but; she straightened up as well and followed.   
The sun continued to sink lower and lower to Earth. It's light beginning to shine Orange. Abby could tell it was going to be beautiful as she watched it as she walked. She decide not to question Marcus further. She trusted him, and wherever they were going, she would surely enjoy it.   
It wasn't to long before he turned again, taking a clothe from his pocket.   
"If you don't mind, I'd like permission to blind fold," he said.   
Abby laughed at his request, not knowing what to say. Not knowing if she should trust him.   
She looked him in the eyes, and felt warm. The tickle in her stomach she felt earlier had returned, she almost laughed at the feeling. A slight smile twitched on the side of her mouth as she nodded a slight "yes" to his request.   
Taking the cloth, he wrapped it gently around her head, careful to not hurt her. Once it was firmly secured, he softly took her hand, and guided her forward. It was a short walk to their destination.   
The wind blew harder, and Abby felt a warmth on her face, stronger than it was before. A loud noise, that reminded her of static on the radios filled her ears. She knew they were out of the timbers, but where?   
"Ready?" Whispered Marcus in her ear.   
"Ready," she said.  
Marcus carefully undid the linen from Abby's eyes, and let it fall gently to the Earths floor. Abby was taken back by what was before her. They stood upon a cliffs edge, able to see for miles. The sun as red as blood was just beginning to set on the horizon. It's light reflected off the waterfalls that flowed down the rocks face.   
"It's breathtaking," she gasped, staring out into the world.  
Marcus laughed at her reaction, and began to take in the view as well. It was only a minute or two before Abby began to chill from the cold. Marcus, noticing her discomfort, began to unzip his jacket, and strip it from his arms. Once it was off, he gently draped it over Abby's shoulders, causing her to jump, not noticing he took it off.   
Looking at him Abby began to speak,"thank you."  
"No problem, it's only a jacket."  
"Not just for the jacket, thank you for bringing me here. It's absolutely gorgeous," she smiled.   
Marcus smiled back at her, as she turned her gaze to the sunset once more. Marcus, however, kept staring. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her dark-golden hair flowed softly in the wind, and her skin glowed from the light of the sun streaming across her face. Her brown eyes were dancing with excitement and grace. The sight of her sent a tickle in Marcus's stomach. He quickly moved his gaze.  
Abby turned to sit down, Marcus following her move. They sat comfortably on the floor, staring out at the view. She shifted closer to him, leaning against him, she laid her head on his shoulder. Marcus moved to rest his head atop of hers, and there they sat. Before to long, Abby shifted, freeing herself from his grasp, and turning her head to face his. They looked each other, softness showing In both their eyes. As Abby reached up, Marcus bent down. Their lips touched lightly, they savoured each other's smell and feel of their lips. Marcus let out a moan of joy as Abby let her tongue slip. She was in control. They parted slowly. Out of breath, they moved to their previous positions.   
"I love you, Marcus"  
"I love you to, Abby"


End file.
